1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ballistic strike plates, especially body armor plates and other protective ballistic strike plates, assemblies of ballistic strike plates including body armor plates and other protective ballistic strike plates, as well as methods for making these products.
2. The Prior Art
Body armor and other protective armor for similar applications is usually formed from a series of plates each comprising a plurality of layers of different materials. Materials such as alloyed ceramics have been successfully employed in body armor plates. In addition, metal plates, formed from, for example, titanium, have been employed in ballistic strike plates and ballistic strike plate assemblies. Co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/613,902, filed Nov. 6, 2009, entitled “SOLID COMPOSITION HAVING ENHANCED PHYSICAL AND ELECTRICAL PROPERTIES,” discloses multi-layer ballistic strike plate assemblies.